Tattoo
by Girl in Blue
Summary: Danny and Tucker spot a tattoo on Sam's back. It's just a sweet oneshot. Slightly DxS. Don't forget to review.


**AN- A long time ago, when I still liked Harry Potter (and had another account on I wrote a fic about tattoos... I just thought it was a nice idea to use it as a DxS fluffy. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Tattoo**

"Sam, please take off these batwings." Danny complained seeing Sam completely covered up while the three of them decided to go once more to the Floody Waters in the hottest day of the summer. Really, Danny was cooking just by looking at her.

"I don't fancy getting a tan, thank you very much." She replied, while sitting down patiently in a small corner where the sunlight wasn't reaching.

"You know, you wouldn't be less 'Goth' if you got a bit tanned. We came here for fun." Tucker said, teasing her. He had come to plan, with Danny early that morning, that today they would get Sam to enjoy the pool with them; besides, she was the only who had never gone through the wild ride in the Terror Mountain.

"I'm not on your way, Tucker." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You can have fun without me. Now, you two go ahead and splash yourselves to death." She yelled, angrily, turning around and going to a even darker place enjoy the rest of her day cooling down away from the stupid hot sun.

"It's going to be a bit more complicated than we thought." Tucker said to Danny, watching Sam retracting to the girl's bathroom.

"I think it's not just about the tan she's worried about." Danny said, suspiciously. "She walks around in sunlight normally; I think it's something else."

"Maybe she's just paranoid about her looks." Tucker suggested. "I heard girls have tons of complexes about that."

"But it's not a 'girl', Tuck, she's Sam, she's different." Danny said, rising up his hands, still watching the bathroom, to see if Sam was coming out anytime soon.

"Yes, she's different." Tucker pondered. "But she's still a girl."

Tucker had a point. Danny decided that he had to talk to Sam before they came to wrong conclusions. Whatever he was going to do, he didn't want Tucker to see it, so he just walked away, leaning against the wall next to the door of the girl's bathroom.

Tucker watched in the distance, deciding he would be better if he just entered the pool and left the two lovebirds alone.

The door opened and Sam walked out, looking refreshed and was definitely smelling good. She didn't expect to see Danny waiting for her. She had just thought that he and Tucker had gone for some fun and forgotten her like they usually did.

"Hey, Sam." Danny said, like he was seeing her for the first time in the day.

"Danny, you don't have to be with me, go ahead and have fun, I'm all right, really." Sam said, smiling encouragingly at him.

"I'll go, but before that I wanted to ask you something." Danny just had a brilliant plan popping up on his mind.

"I know what you're going to ask," She grinned. "But no, I haven't seen Valerie here."

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Danny blushed. "I was going to ask if your problem with the sun is just because of tan."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusedly.

"Well, you're a girl and you're beautiful, I think you don't need to hide yourself under these batwings." Danny smiled, doing his best to keep himself from blushing.

It took Sam a whole minute to process what he was telling her. It was true she was shy in walking around in a swimsuit near her two best friends who just in case were boys. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with them; it was just that they were boys, best friends, but still boys. They would glance at her, she knew they would.

"Danny… I just…" Sam started, but Danny interrupted her.

"C'mon Sam, it's just Tucker and I." He smiled.

Sam smiled, too, rolling her eyes and giving up. Maybe she could trust them, after all. Even if they looked at her a bit differently, well, it meant she was attractive, right? No reason to feel uncomfortable. She took off her hat and her covers.

Tucker, inside the pool, couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what Danny had said, but Sam had just taken out her batwings and was looking completely hot in a red bikini.

Danny had to hold his breathe when he saw how stunning his best friend looked. He was expecting her to be beautiful, but not THAT beautiful. He tried to calm down in racing heart, the last thing he wanted was to make Sam feel uncomfortable.

"See, isn't it much better?" He managed to laugh.

"I guess." She replied, blushing. "I'll race you to the pool." She said and started running before Danny had the chance to move.

As soon as she turned around, Danny had a view that made his heart beat wildly inside his chest. His brain went completely blank and he completely forgot how to run. In Sam's back, right bellow her bikini was a tattoo.

A hot tattoo of a black butterfly.

Sam jumped on the pool right beside Tucker, splashing him on the way in. She broke into the surface, smiling cheerfully. She opened her eyes and saw that both Tucker and Danny were staring at her like they had never seen her before.

"What?" She blushed.

"Sam…" Danny said, his voice failing.

"What?" She repeated, looking at her dumbfounded best friends. She blushed, wondering if she had done something wrong; was her bikini still on? Yes, it was. Why were they looking at her like that?

"When did you get THAT?" Tucker asked from behind her, pointing at her back.

Sam had almost forgotten the tattoo on her back. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just that. She had never told them, had she? She must have forgotten.

"Oh, you mean my tattoo?" She laughed, sitting up on the edge of the pool, while Danny sat by her side, putting his legs on the water. Tucker swam next to them to hear what Sam was going to say.

"I did." Danny replied, looking at the tattoo again and again. For some reason that look incredibly sexy.

"I got it when my grandmother signed an authorization for me. I went to the Punk Street and got one. It was about two or three months ago." She smiled. "Does it look good?"

"Yea." Danny managed to say.

"It looks hot, Sam." Tucker replied, looking at Danny who seemed to be in 'la-la land' just like when he usually sees Paulina, or Valerie. "Looks like Danny is enchanted…" He laughed making Sam blush and Danny snap out of his dream.

"I have always expected you to do wild stuff, but a tattoo?" Danny said, still staring.

"I also have a piercing that I wasn't showing…" She blushed and opened her mouth to show them her pierced tongue. "And another tattoo that my decent bikini hides." She teased them, even though she couldn't help but blush.

"Wow!" Tucker said, flinching at the sight of her tongue. "You must like to torture yourself." He shivered. "I wouldn't go near anywhere I could get pierced… and tattooed."

"It hurts…" Sam said. "But it is worth it." She smiled.

Danny didn't know if he was either sleeping or hallucinating. She had been hiding under her Goth clothes! Her tattoo looked great! He wondered how was the other one… but he didn't dare ask.

"It looks good on you." Danny said, blushing.

"Oh, please." Tucker looked disgusted, said something about 'blushy moments' and got away from them, looking for a girl to offer his skills on mouth-to-mouth.

"Really, Tuck needs to stop doing that." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, it's awkward." Danny agreed, not realizing that his hand was resting on Sam's thigh. When he noticed he looked up to her, if she realized his daring hand, she didn't complain about it. He pretended to scratch his head, so that he took his hand away.

"Well…" She blushed. "Thanks for today." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It was the first time I enjoyed this stupid park."

Danny completely melted into that small kiss. He didn't say a word; he just sat there, watching her walk away. Danny just realized one thing at the moment: he loved her taste in tattoos.

**That's it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
